


The Future

by DarkShade



Series: The Lost Ones [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Family, Fluff, RipFic, Romance, Timeship Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip Hunter spent his life trying to protect time and the people he loved but lost absolutely everything because of it. No family, imprisoned by the organisation he created to replace the one that betrayed him and shunned by the team he brought together.Safe on a new Earth with the now human Gideon, Rip has a chance of a new life with his best friend at his side once more.After everything that happened Gideon is finally safe. Now she and Rip are starting their future together.





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> For TimeShip Week Day 7: If there’s anything we missed or something you didn’t get the chance to share, this is a perfect day to post it.  
So, for the final day of Timeship Week, I thought I would do a small add-on to The Lost Ones series.  
Enjoy.

“Good morning.”

Gideon laughed when Alex threw open the door to her spare room that Gideon had been staying in for the night with a breakfast tray, setting in on the bed with a flourish.

“This was nice of you,” Gideon smiled shyly as she looked at the breakfast Alex had made her, “It is strange to have slept here last night though.”

“Of course it was,” Alex chuckled as she stole a piece of toast giving her friend an amused look, “Don’t think I don’t know you snuck upstairs last night for a few hours.”

A blush covered Gideon’s cheeks.

“Anyway,” Alex continued, “Eat up. I will draw you a bath. Hannah will be here in just over an hour to do your hair and make-up.”

“Alex,” Gideon called before she left, “Thank you for all you’ve done.”

Moving back to her friend, Alex squeezed her hand tightly, “You guys are getting married. It’s your day today.” Leaning over, Alex kissed the top of her friend’s head, “Now, eat your breakfast and don’t worry about anything. We’ve got you while Winn and James are getting Rip sorted.”

Gideon lay back in the warm water filled with bubbles that smelled like strawberries. It was eight months since she’d had the baby, and they’d had to say goodbye to the child. Gideon took some time to get over the loss, and Rip let her have as long as she needed. Always by her side, never pushing and she loved him more for it.

She had no idea Rip was going to propose to her. Gideon never suspected he was even considering it because how could he remarry anyone else after Miranda? She was perfect.

The night he proposed he made her dinner, with all her favourite foods and just before dessert he placed the ring box on her plate while she was distracted.

Gideon would never forget the flutter in her stomach when she opened the box and found the small diamond ring inside it. Turning to him, she saw Rip on one knee at her side. Even better was he had made her favourite triple chocolate cake for her to eat for dessert.

Now, three months later Gideon was going to marry her Captain with all the people she loved surrounding them.

It was something she never expected to happen.

And she couldn’t wait.

It was very relaxing having someone fix her hair and Gideon was enjoying having her friends around her while she was getting ready.

“You said Winn and James are sitting on Rip,” Hannah asked as she wrapped a section of Gideon’s hair around the curling iron.

“Rip will be fine,” Gideon told her, “He has done this before after all.”

Alex and Eve both started laughing while Kara patted Gideon’s hand.

“I’m sure he is just as excited as you are,” Kara told her sweetly, “And as nervous.”

Gideon smiled at her friend.

“He’ll be driving them crazy,” Alex laughed, “You know Rip.”

Eve nodded, “The man cannot sit still.”

The two women shared a smile making Gideon and Kara smile as well. Since she’d joined them Eve and Alex had become close, spending a lot of time together and Gideon hoped they would soon become more than friends.

“Here,” Eve handed Gideon a glass of orange juice, “Alex won’t let me open the champagne yet.”

“We want Gideon to walk down the aisle,” Alex chuckled, “Not stagger down.”

Rolling her eyes, Gideon took the glass, “Thank you, Captain Baxter.”

“My name, Gideon,” Eve chuckled.

Gideon blushed, “My apologies, Eve.”

“You’re getting there,” Eve squeezed her hand.

Alex laughed, “She still calls Rip Captain at times.”

“I bet she does,” Hannah smirked suggestively making Gideon blush even more.

*********************************************

The Phoenix had been decorated for the occasion. Gideon wanted Gilbert to be present for their wedding so Rip had ensured he would be. J’Onn was performing the ceremony while Winn was his best man and Alex was Gideon’s Maid of Honour.

It was going to be a perfect day.

When he had promised Gideon that they would start looking towards the future, he hadn’t considered marriage. They didn’t need a piece of paper to tell everyone they were committed to one another but the more he thought about it, Rip realised that it was more than a piece of paper. It was them standing together in front of everyone who cared for them declaring that they were committed to one another.

Roping in Alex to find the perfect ring for Gideon, Rip planned a proposal which had Gideon’s favourite foods and flowers. Extremely happy, and relieved, when she said yes.

“How are you doing?” J’Onn asked, bringing Rip out his thoughts.

Rip nodded, “I’m fine.” At the disbelieving frown from the Martian, he shrugged, “A little nervous she’ll realise that she can do so much better than me.”

J’Onn laughed, “Well we all know that.”

Rip chuckled softly, “There was a time, not long ago I never thought I would ever find peace again. Never mind,” he motioned the room around them, “This.”

“Well,” J’Onn said, “I’m happy for you both.”

Rip smiled turning to look at the room around him, surprised by how many people there were for the ceremony. But Gideon was adored by the entire staff of the DEO and, to his own surprise, Rip had made a few friends outside the core group.

“Kara, just texted,” Winn appeared at his side, “The ladies are here. Let’s get to our places.”

Swallowing nervously Rip nodded and moved to join Winn at the front of the makeshift aisle.

He saw J’Onn nod slightly to James, and music filled the air.

Gideon stepped out the elevator with her entourage excited and nervous.

“I’ve told Winn we’re here,” Kara said, she gently squeezed Gideon’s hand, “We’ll see you after the ceremony. I’ll be ready in case he runs.”

“Alex will have tackled him before then,” Eve assured her.

Chuckling Kara and Hannah headed in to join the rest of the congregation leaving Alex, Eve and Gideon.

“Ready?” Alex asked, holding the small bouquet of yellow roses that matched the flowers in her hair.

Gideon nodded, “Yes.”

“Then I’ll let James know,” Alex stepped forward towards the doors.

Gideon turned to Eve, “Thank you for being Gilbert’s proxy today.”

“I’m honoured that you asked me to and so is he,” Eve replied, holding out her arm, “Shall we?”

Taking a deep breath, trying to settle the flutter in her stomach, Gideon took Eve’s arm. When the music began they started walking into the room Gideon was going to marry her Captain.

The bridge was decorated but she didn’t see any of it. Gideon’s entire focus was on her Captain standing waiting for her at the end of the aisle. He was wearing a suit despite the fact Gideon had originally wanted him to look as he always did on the Waverider, Alex had talked her out of it. Instead they found a suit that was similar to one of her favourites that he had worn on missions.

Rip’s eyes were on her, a smile on his lips.

The moment she reached him, Rip offered his hand and Eve gave him a quick nod before she stepped back to join Kara and James.

Rip was speechless as he watched Gideon walk towards him in a floor length satin white dress with her long hair curled falling around her shoulders. Her cheeks held a slight blush as she smiled brightly, her eyes shining as she held Eve’s arm. Eve was standing in for Gilbert to walk Gideon down the aisle, while his hologram sat watching over them.

When she reached him, Rip offered her his hand, smiling at how tightly she gripped it, showing she was just as nervous as he was.

“Welcome to everyone who has joined us today,” J’Onn started, “Friends and family to celebrate the union of two of our own.” He paused and smiled at them before continuing, “Gideon came to us with no knowledge of she was but instantly became loved because of her open heart. A few months later Rip joined us in what we now know is his normal fashion of utter chaos and sheer bloody mindedness.”

A ripple of laughter circled the room.

“He brought back Gideon’s memories,” J’Onn continued, “And, even though he tried not to for a long time, became a valuable member of our team as well as one of the family.”

He stopped again and smiled at them, “Rip and Gideon have written their own vows. Rip.”

Taking a deep breath, Rip turned to Gideon taking both her hands in his, “My dearest Gideon, my rock when I was lost. I don’t deserve anyone as amazing as you are, never mind you but I promise to always do my best to be worthy of the love you have given me. I love you always.”

Winn handed him the ring and Rip slid it onto her finger.

“Rip,” Gideon said, through tear-filled eyes, “My dearest Captain. I have been trying hard to think of what to say today, how to express all that you mean to me. I have loved you before I was human, when it was not even possible for me to love. That we are doing this, standing in front of everyone means more to me than I can say. I love you.”

Alex gave her the ring and Gideon slipped it on Rip’s finger.

“It is my great pleasure,” J’Onn said softly, “To pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Mr Hunter.”

Applause surrounded them but Rip ignored it as he pulled Gideon into his arms and kissed her.

*********************************************

Gideon sighed softly as she danced with Rip, her head resting against his shoulder while he gently drew his hand along her spine.

“Hey,” Rip murmured softly, “Look over there.”

Gideon followed his line of sight and smiled to see Alex with Eve hidden away in a corner, standing close together. After a few seconds Alex leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Eve’s lips.

“It’s about time,” Gideon laughed softly.

Rip tightened his arms around her, “It looks like I owe Gilbert an upgrade. He predicted this would happen today.”

“My brother has always been a hopeless romantic,” Gideon smiled, looking up at Rip, “Thank you for finding a way to include him.”

Brushing his lips to hers Rip breathed, “He’s your brother. Of course he had to be here. Everyone else we know and care about are here.”

Gideon smiled as she looked around the room including Eliza Danvers along with Cisco who was representing the Star Labs team. So many of the DEO had come to celebrate with them and the people they had come to call family.

“How about we leave everyone to the party,” Rip suggested, with a smile.

“You want to go home?” Gideon asked surprised.

Rip took her hand, “We’re not going home. We have the honeymoon suite at the National City Grande, then tomorrow we’re going away for a few days to a small hotel in the country.”

“You…”

He grinned, “I thought that we should take some time together alone.”

“A honeymoon,” Gideon said, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“Glad you approve,” he kissed her softly.

Gideon smiled before pulling back, “Wait, I’ve not packed anything.”

“I asked Alex to pull some things together for you,” Rip told her, “Everything is in the car waiting for us. Are you ready?”

Taking his hand, Gideon nodded, “Let’s go.”

Slipping away from the crowd, Rip led Gideon down to the car that he had packed for them without her suspecting. Sliding into the passenger seat Gideon looked across at her Captain, now husband and smiled. Rip leaned over to kiss her softly.

“Are you ready to go to our future?” he whispered.

Gideon smiled, stroking his cheek, “Completely.”

With another quick kiss, Rip started driving, heading for their future.


End file.
